The Lesser Duo
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Rabastan and Andromeda were never as striking a pair as their older siblings, but Rabastan tries to prove Andromeda is still just as special. Rabastan/Andromeda


Written for the One Hour Challenge featuring Rabastan/Andromeda and striking.

* * *

There was always something about the Lestranges. A part from the money and blood status that the family was famous for there was always something more. Like most powerful pureblood families, good genes and good looks seemed bred into their line so there was no doubt they possessed stunning features and attractive faces.

It was one of the few things Andromeda and Bellatrix agreed about.

Smiling to herself over her glass of fine French champagne, the seventeen year old Andromeda Black lifted her gaze from the image of her sister and Rodolphus dancing too close to be appropriate to the figure beside her. Slightly shorter than his brother, with lighter hair, darker eyes and a skinnier frame, Andromeda was not at all prepared to question the genes Rabastan had inherited. She found his features flawless, his skin soft and his eyes alight with an infectious attractive grin.

"I believe our parents may have a fit," she said with a smile that was a rare sight on her usually cold facade as she faced her boyfriend of over a year. "Of course they are striking, but I fear the attention they are receiving may be for the wrong reasons."

Rabastan laughed at a low pitch that was perhaps too loud to be strictly appropriate, but it was too pleasant a sound for Andromeda to complain about. "We will just have to show them up wont we."

His hand curled around her wrist, but she pushed it away. "Rabastan!" she scolded keeping her voice quiet as she flicked her eyes around the room to ensure they were not attracting any unpleasant attention. "I do not plan to make a fool out of myself or perform inappropriately in public."

His grin was cocky as he leaned back into his seat and took a large sip of firewhisky as he reached forward to cup her hand gently. "What about if you were not in public?"

She eyed him and the alcohol he was drinking suspiciously. "How much have you had?"

"Not much," he defended quickly. She could not sense anything amiss so she relaxed. "Come on Dromeda. Just come for a walk."

She sighed and, despite her better judgement, she stood and looped her arm through his. "You had better not make a scene."

"How could we?" he murmured into her ear as they walked through the crowded dance floor and tried to avoid being hit by any of the spinning couples. The close comfort was welcome and pleasant as the familiar pleasant tingle at his presence drifted through her body. "Bella and Rodolphus are the striking duo not us."

"Without a doubt. It is always Bella and Cissy. It is never me." She did not sound angry or annoyed, but her words seemed to have impacted Rabastan as he gave her a sharp stare.

It had always been the case. Bellatrix was always the loudest and most striking of the trio of sisters. If her looks did not catch a person's eye it was her voice or her actions. Narcissa almost had the same magnetic draw with face like a princess and a perfect presence. Despite still being pretty and attractive Andromeda, was not as striking though she was not too worried.

She liked fading into the background.

It was easier to work while hidden in the shadows.

As they exited the elaborate double doors at the front of Lestrange Manor, Andromeda eyed the lights from the fairies in the neatly groomed bushes and water trickling from the fountains with approval. Despite being saved from having to battle through crowds, she did not move away from Rabastan and his comforting hold.

"Where are you going?" she questioned in curiosity as they walked off the park and into a dark spot of light in a group of trees. She was not worried. She just did not like being kept in suspense.

"We will see."

She sighed dramatically. Rabastan did not comment; he only smiled until they continued their brisk walk. It was only when they descended further into the trees so that the sounds from the party were silenced and she could only hear the crickets and insects nearby that Rabastan stopped.

"Will you tell me now?" she inquired loosening her arm from his so she looked directly into his blue eyes.

Instead of replying with words, his strong arms wrapped around her shapely waist and pulled her close before he kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled against his mouth as she slid her arms around his neck. It made her stomach leap with a familiar pleasant sensation as he increased the passion. She allowed him to kiss with their tongues entwining before she broke her mouth away.

"Tell me," she said softly her lips still only a few inches from his, "Tell me your great and secretive plan."

"It is not secretive," Rabastan replied with a broad grin as he drew small circles on her lower back which was covered by her satin dress. "I only want to make you feel special. I want to make you know that you are the one everyone should pay attention to and make you feel like you matter."

Andromeda was not at all sure why Rabastan was under the impression that she was suffering self esteem issues, but she did not deny him his notion. It was sweet and caring. The fact that he was trying to attempt to make her feel important only made her smile and warm towards Rabastan even further.

"So you brought me into the forest?" she questioned with a raise of one crafted eyebrow. "I fail to see how that will plan to accomplish anything, even if the flattery and kind words are enough."

"I want to make you feel like a goddess and worship you."

She avoided mentioning that a dark and dirty forest was hardly the way to make a girl feel special, but she did not want to ruin the moment. She only smiled to herself as Rabastan moved his mouth down to her neck and peppered her soft skin with kisses. She moaned softly and allowed him to continue his worship.

It may not have made her feel as wonderful as he thought it would but she was certainly happy even if her joy was only produced by his words.


End file.
